1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to software systems for managing fees and profitability, and specifically to a software system that manages fees and profitability by calculating the number of hours that employees should be assigned to a specific project and stay within the available fees.
2. Background Information
The inventors have spent most of a long career managing a large staff of professionals, constantly trying to assure that the time spent on projects fits within the fee negotiated with client. During that period the inventor was constantly looking for available software that would improve the ability to control the hours assigned to projects. Unfortunately the available software all have short comings in that the user is required to predict the hours to be assigned, rather than the system defining appropriate hours. These conventional methods of scheduling employees have no direct control on the projects profitability. Their attempts to achieve the projected profit in this way have several disadvantages, including reliability and accuracy. The prior art method of assigning staff to a project requires estimating and inputting the amount of time that the assigned staff would need to complete the project. These were based on such factors as previous experience with similar projects, or tables that would estimate the labor for similar types of projects. Once again, this inputted data does not allow for a dynamic management of fees and/or profitability.
For example, these prior art systems can result in the over-scheduling of hours such that the project does not stay within the fees, and, subsequently, is not profitable. Under-scheduling leads to similar problems and affects profitability as well. In addition, these methods require a user to monitor time variations (e.g. variations due to vacations, leave or holidays) and manually adjust the schedule accordingly. Keeping track of time variations for each employee and manually entering these changes is not only time intensive but also unreliable since they depend on formulas or procedures that may or may not be responsive to the actual fees available. This is why prior art project management programs cannot automatically adjust employee hours when there is a change in one of the other variables (profitability, direct expenses, or overhead) that make up fees. If one of these variables changes, the user must manually re-input employee hours in order to maintain net fees. These prior art systems do not dynamically modify the assigned hours when any of these variables change.